


The Big Fight

by Rivaxorus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: Bacchus has made Erza needy and jealous for attention. Which leads to steamy, angry sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a paid commission, but I figured I'd upload all of them to Ao3 they all consist of bacchus pairings. Hope you enjoy!

She couldn’t really believe that this was happening, though she was probably the cause of it. Erza had to come up with a good excuse for this fight in the first place - yet when she fought she indeed fought well. Bacchus was enraged, pissed off, especially considering it had been about his drinking. Of course she didn’t expect him to stop, and he would laugh at her banters regardless of what his partner did think of his habits. Erza had told him, quite specifically - to stop drinking in front of her or completely. She had pushed him and Bacchus quietly had not touched her back. This was not a mage fight and he refused to do that to her. When her real goal was to catch his attention.   
However it ended with Bacchus raising his hands, almost giving in as Erza hissed at him. “Fine, have it your way.” she yelled as she turned around, trying to seem dignified as the armoured woman trudged out of the bar. Watching the glances from other drinkers as they whispered a thing or two. Though they didn’t dare approach Titania, considering she could probably easily push them into the ground. They’d never see the light of day again if they were lucky.   
The woman grumbled to herself as she walked, in all honestly that wasn’t how she wanted it to go. She should have also thought of a better argument than that. His drinking, it was stupid really. She remember the countless times she had actually sat and gotten drunk with him. On occasion her mood seemed to just swing that way.   
With that being said, maybe it was a bit childish of her to seek attention out that way. Stopping at the park she sighed and found an empty bench to sit on. Erza didn’t feel like talking to anyone about why she had done this, now she was even more frustrated with herself. Simply she would tell herself, she would have to wait it out. If she did that though, she was afraid she would simply remain angry.   
After a few minutes, Erza sighed, standing from her bench as she stretched her limbs. She did suppose she might as well head home. Her small apartment could easily ease her mind off of this matter. However she was stopped with a small text message from Bacchus. ‘We should talk, stop by my place.’ she snorted for a moment. He wanted to talk now, of all times to do it. She would comply though, she couldn’t deny it was a bit of the attention he had craved since it seemed like he had just been ignoring her as of late.   
Letting her anger settle, she placed her phone back in her pocket. Starting towards Bacchus’ house. A place she’d been to often by now. Ever since they started dating it was a stop she tried to put on her list even if it was only for a couple of hours before she headed back to her apartment. Moving her shoulders a little, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous.   
Carefully she walked up to his door, out of her armor because it seemed a little too intimidating for that. Her knuckles hit his door hearing the noise echo through the house. She heard Bacchus probably stumbling up through whatever was on the floor. Opening the door to see her there, he didn’t waste any time into pulling her into the house. Erza blinked for a moment as she turned around to face the man as he shut his door. Leaning into the door, a small smirk crossed his face.   
“So , you want to explain that little stunt you pulled at the bar?” Bacchus asked, Erza raised an eyebrow for a moment. Was that really what he was concerned about. He stepped a little bit closer, “I know that wasn’t really what was upsetting you, spit it out.” he looked a little irritated as she looked away from him. Really now, so the actual argument began.  
“What have you been up to the past few weeks, you barely speak a word to me.” Erza muttered for a moment. As she took a step back Bacchus leaned back.   
“Huh, really? You of all people Erza being clingy?” Erza pushed on his chest, probably harder than she should have.   
“Don’t treat it like a joke. You can’t tell me that you were busy because half the time you’re at the bar. Not even taking any jobs.” she clenched her teeth together as Bacchus gave a snort out of his mouth. Sneering a bit at her.   
“I’m a grown adult, I can do what I want Erza. You should have just asked instead.” Her jaw dropped a bit.   
“Asked… honestly if we’re together you paying attention to me, even if only a little. Should be a given.” She clenched her fists together. “I’m going home.” Erza went to brush past Bacchus. Yet his hand grasped her wrist, tugging her to face him. As she went to protest against him Bacchus settled his lips against hers. It was fierce as his hands tried to hold her in place by her arms. Erza brought her hands up to his chest and pushed harshly on him. Now he was just getting her all hot and bothered. For a moment he stood there just staring at her as she was trying to catch her breath. She grabbed the front of his clothes and pulled him in. Letting their lips collide as he wrapped his arms around her.   
Erza bit into his lip, with so much effort she drew blood causing the man to groan slightly. She wasn’t sure what it was but her anger was warping into lust. Pressing him into the front doorway wall she continued to let their lips collide. Tearing at his clothing with her fingers. While she would ruin his outfit, it would be removed. Moving it out of her way as Bacchus started to follow her own movements. He started to remove her clothing. Though unlike her he knew how much she liked her outfits. He’d tug off her clothes without ripping them pulling their faces away from each other only so that he could remove her shirt.  
The two would tumble into the living room with a more comfortable carpet. Both naked as Erza ended on top, pinning him into the floor. She tried to steady her breathing as she tightened her grip on his shoulders.   
“Use all that anger on me, I don’t mind.” Bacchus chuckled, though as she rolled her eyes the man saw the opportunity to raise himself -flipping them so he was on top. Shoving his face to the nook of her neck between her shoulder and jaw. Teeth sinking into her flesh. Erza couldn’t help but to feel a shiver send down her spine. Gasping a little as now he had her on the floor. Pulling away he ran his tongue over the bite mark. She squirmed underneath him as he moved lower. To her right breast, his tongue moved over her nipple. Erza moaned lightly as her hands dug into his shoulders. He bit down only a bit more harshly than normal, making her arch her back slightly.   
As Bacchus continued he pulled his right hand down lower. Feeling how wet she was as he toyed with her clit. Moving through the thick liquids she secreted. As she bit into her lip pulling her hips up. Erza’s hands caressed through his hair, tightening her grip slightly as she fidgeted. She wanted more so badly, but most of all she wanted to have him make her cum.   
“Lick me Bacchus.” she demanded as he stopped, moving his hand away to look at her. Erza leaned into him and kissed him on the lips as hard as she could. He in return bit into her lower lip before moving himself lower. To comply to her wishes. His tongue buried itself into her core. Erza ran her fingers into his hair as she moaned out loud. Her mouth opening as he continued to taste into her juices. The man bit into her clit making her buck her hips into him. Sitting up as she leaned into his head as he picked up the pace with his tongue.  
Her breathing got quicker as she held onto his head. Bacchus probably enjoying it more considering how crazy it made her. She swallowed, feeling the sparks of electricity and pleasure run through her body. She wanted it harder and rougher. As Bacchus moved his tongue into her core again she leaned back arching her back towards him as he continued.  
“Faster.” She pleaded to him. As Bacchus chuckled lightly he began to roughly drag his tongue across her clit. Every movement making her head hazy as he did. She moved her hips into him as she panted. Bacchus moving his head up and down. She could feel it coming. Her stomach started to tighten as she shivered. Suddenly with one last bite that he gave she felt an orgasm rock through her body. Shuddering as she groaned loudly pushing into him, as he still continued to lick her. She pushed on him until he stopped. As she tried to relax on the carpet floor panting. She wanted more, more of him. Roughing her up.   
“Turn around for me Erza.” Bacchus told her as he hovered over her. He bit into the other side of her neck and she gasped. Hands clenching on his shoulders. Nodding her head he allowed her enough room to get on her hands and knee’s. Exposing her core to him as she looked over her shoulder in longing for his member. Bacchus inched closer to her. Running his length against her as she gasped, pulling her head to straighten once more. He settled once hand on her stomach before pushing into her.  
He could feel her walls tighten around him as he pushed into her. Starting a steady rhythm quickly in and out of her as he listened to the noises emitted from her mouth. His other hand moved along her back before pressing her head down as he straightened himself. Moving faster into her. Erza tightened her grip on the carpet. Overcome with pleasure that was filling her brain. Her toes dug into the carpet as well. She pushed herself back into him feeling him fill her up.   
“Ahh, Bacchus.” Erza panted as he lowered his head. He bit into her shoulder making the woman jerk slightly as she hissed. Bacchus started to sink his teeth around her back and neck. Leaving marks where he could, making her call out even more sending him wild. Whatever they had been fighting about before had quickly been forgotten. As he continued to push into her, she almost thought she was going to break. Mouth open, she tried to catch her breath. Bacchus let go of her head and moved his hands to her hips so that he could pull her into him even faster.  
Erza could feel herself coming to her limit. Pressing her hands into the floor as he pushed into her. Once more, running through her head, she was about to climax. While he wasn’t ready for his own. He felt it was her walls tightened on him. He leaned into her as all her muscles contracted at once. Pushing herself into him as she groaned out loud. Bacchus grinned as she tried to keep herself from collapsing.   
“I’m not done yet.” He muttered into her ear as Erza shivered slightly. Chills running down her spine as she could feel her walls twitching around his erect member. “Tell me what you want Erza.” he whispered as Erza felt her heart pounding against her chest.   
“Fuck me more Bacchus.” Erza bit into her lip. “I just want to feel you, all of you.” She grabbed onto his arm. Pulling herself off of him as she couldn’t help but to let out a gasp. She turned around and pushed him into the carpet. Hovering over him, “I’ll ride you.” She smiled as Bacchus chuckled to the woman. He placed his hands on her hips, Erza lowering herself onto his length. Her body gave out a shiver until she was completely on top of him, his length throbbing and filling her up.   
Erza kept her hands on his chest, testing herself before she began to move. Her legs lifted her up then down, each time her walls clutching to the man’s length. Bacchus watched her as he guided her hips onto him. Pleasuring her as she started to move faster, his hands found themselves wandering over to her butt. Cupping her cheeks in his hand as he felt her quicken and he clenched his teeth fighting off the groans in his throat.   
The woman pushed into him, each time a burst of pleasure filled her as she panted. Moaning quietly as she did. “Don’t stop Erza.” Bacchus demanded as the woman continued, watching her breasts bounce to the movements she made. Unable to take anymore he grabbed her wrists. Pushing forward to switch their position again so he was on top. He used his hips to push into her as Erza pushed against his chest a little surprised at his movement. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she opened her mouth.   
“I’ll fuck you until you can’t think.” Bacchus whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine as she moved her hands to wrap around him. Swallowing trying to catch her breath as she dug her hands into his shoulders. The man moved roughly as she did so, feeling the burning sensation carry down his back. He grunted softly as the woman’s muscles tensed. She felt like she was going to break as she held him closer. Feeling his warm cock slide in and out just as easily as she could feel his breathing against her.   
The man bit into her collar bone making Erza jerk forward. As she reached her limit Bacchus had his arms wrapped around her. Making her raise her hips slightly as he pounded against her. The noises filling her ears making it more exciting as her grip tightened on him. As Bacchus started to slow, but went harder her body tightened completely. Muscles spasming as she groaned out loud. Walls clutching him as he reached his climax as well. Leaning into her as his liquid filled her. She held onto Bacchus until the spasms finally stopped. As she dropped her arms panting, Bacchus carefully slid out of her and laid by her side.  
Erza looked over to Bacchus, her mind still in a haze as she smiled. Now of course she’d completely forgotten what they had been arguing about in the first place. Her mind was just filled with the movements of his body. As Bacchus chuckled he lifted a hand over her, kissing her on the lips before he settled down again. Erza was content now as he moved to lay on his back next to her.  
“Next time Erza, just seduce me. It’s not like I’ll say no.” He smirked as Erza still trying to catch her breath punched him in the shoulder.   
“Fine, but still you should pay more attention when I’m around.” she said as he rubbed his shoulder. Not that it hurt too much, but she was strong especially since this was Erza of Fairy Tail. He felt like a lucky man to have her, so he was glad he could do these things with her.   
“I shall.” Bacchus said as he rolled over on top of her. He gently caressed her breasts Erza biting into her lip as she pressed her hands against his chest. The man rolled his tongue over the side of the right one, as he sank his teeth in Erza gasped and arched her back. He continued to suck on the spot until he was sure a mark would be place. Then repeating it with the other breast.   
“Don’t get me all hot and bothered again.” Erza said as he simply laughed. His right hand trailed down to play with her clit. Pulling it between his index and middle finger as Erza’s legs shifted. She whimpered as he sucked on her left nipple, making her hands trail down his back again.   
“Just one more time for you.” He whispered before returning to his task. Playing with her as Erza pressed into him shivering. She moaned into his shoulder as he touched her. His other hand occupying her left breast than the right switching between the two of her sensitive area’s. He moved his fingers a little faster as Erza panted biting into a lip as he pushed against her clit and rolled it between his fingers.   
“Bacchus.” She breathed as he moved. Enjoying her noises as he chuckled. Moving to the middle of her collarbone he bit into her again. Erza felt it coming again. Her body shook and ached with anticipation for relief. As he circled around her clit she became more and more eager. Hips moving with his hand up and down as she breathed heavily. More, she wanted more of this. As her toes spread she moved her hips faster. His tongue and teeth marking her body as she moaned out loud. “Fuck.” she muttered the words as she pushed her feet into the carpet.  
Her body tensed, and even as Bacchus continued her orgasm came. Rocking through her body as she felt his fingers over her. Muscles spasming, and her mind going blank as she rolled her eyes back slightly. Jerking up on him as he continued, she pushed on him harshly. Trying to get him to stop, as he finally did she breathed and settled down. Body twitching all over as she moaned a little catching her breath from him as she looked at him licking his lips. Bacchus smirked at her, before saying something else to the woman.   
“Maybe we should fight more often.”


End file.
